Special Force for Anti-Terrorism Operations (Györmár-Kazvhalia)
The Special Force for Anti-Terrorism Operations, often known by the abbreviations KETEK or SSOST (Bulgarian: Специални сили за противодействие на тероризма; Györmár: Különleges erők a terrorizmus elleni küzdelemhez), is a Györmár-Kazvhalian counter-terrorism force similar to the German GSG-9 or Russian Alpha Group. History The KETEK was formed in late 1978 under the command of the National People's Militia as the Special Operations Militia Unit. At this point, it was divided into three assault companies, a signals platoon and a support group. Previously in 1973, two Action Squads had also been formed after a hostage situation involving the Györmár-Kazvhalian People's Army, the National People's Militia, local hunters, and a special medical team, from all around the country, which emphasised the need for specialised counter-terrorism and Police Tactical units. In May 1986 the Special Operations Militia Unit was moved to the State Security Authority, renamed the Special Force for Anti-Terrorism Operations, and underwent a reorganisation process to overhaul the internal structure of the unit. In 1987, the two Action Squads which remained under the authority of the National People's Militia were also consolidated under the Special Force for Anti-Terrorism Operations. Organisation *Headquarters **Operational Combat Detachment ***Section ***Section ***Section **Operational Combat Detachment ***Section ***Section ***Section **Operational Combat Detachment ***Section ***Section ***Section **Operational Combat Detachment ***Section ***Section ***Section **Action Squad ***Sniper team ***Sniper team ***Technical operator team ***Assault section **Action Squad ***Sniper team ***Sniper team ***Technical operator team ***Assault section Each Operational Combat Detachment rotates in 24 hour shifts, with each stand-by shift being followed by 48 hours of rest and recuperation and a 24 hour training shift, allowing the unit as a whole to maintain permanent combat readiness. Each section has twelve men, resulting in a total personnel count of 36 for each Operational Combat Detachment. The two Action Squads were drawn from the Györmár-Kazvhalian National People's Militia in 1987, placing them under national rather than regional command. Each Action Squad has two sniper teams comprised of two snipers each, a technical operator team of four engineers and Public Safety Bomb Technicians, and an assault section of 12 to 13 commandos. Training and personnel KETEK operatives are mostly recruited from the Györmár-Kazvhalian People's Army, typically from the Land Forces. Most are volunteers, although the KETEK also actively approaches certain individuals that its leadership believes have the necessary skills to be a part of the unit. Candidates undergo an 18 month training programme to become a regular member of the KETEK, with team leaders going through an extra training course that can take between one and three years. Parachute, hand-to-hand combat, and marksmanship skills are all covered in basic training. After completing basic training, KETEK members can choose more specific training to become squad leaders, engineers, weapons specialists, medics, or communications specialists, with the further training time being dependent on their choice. Equipment Firearms *'Pistols' **Škorpion vz. 61 machine pistol (Czechoslovakia) **Stechkin APS machine pistol (Soviet Union) *'Assault rifles' **AKS-74u carbine assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AMD-65 assault rifle (Hungary); variant of AKM **AR-M1 assault rifle (Bulgaria); variant of AK-74 **AR-M4SF carbine assault rifle (Bulgaria); variant of AK-74 *'Sniper rifles' **Dragunov SVD designated marksman rifle (Soviet Union) *'Anti-tank weapons' **RPG-22 one-shot disposable anti-tank rocket launcher Armoured vehicles Logistics and utility vehicles *Ikarus buses Category:Györmár-Kazvhalia Category:Military of Györmár-Kazvhalia